


Toaster

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: the one where nothing rly happens but it's cute uwutumblr





	Toaster

"You know what would be nice?”

“Hmm?”

“A toaster that isn’t a piece of fucking shit.”

Jonghyun looks up from his comics to see Taemin standing over their toaster, frowning at his two pieces of toast as he inspects them.

Well--he guesses that they’re toast. They’re not very… toasty. The middle of one is almost black, with white edges, and the other is lovely and brown on one side and just… weird, on the other. Taemin is right. Their toaster is shit. Jonghyun just assumed that shitty toasters were a universal constant and never said anything about it. He’s certainly never met a good toaster. He thought that they were a myth. Maybe Taemin has, though? Or maybe he just believes in his heart that they exist.

“Wanna… go toaster shopping?” he asks. If Taemin believes, so does he. Taemin looks up from his pitiful excuse for toast with a hopeful little smile.

“Can we?” His eyes are practically shining with excitement--and then immediately after, they darken and his lips curve down into a pout. “Fuck. We can’t today.” He drops his badly toasted toast on a paper towel and carries it to the butter with a dejected sigh. “Kibum wants us at his thing,” he explains when Jonghyun gives him a confused look. “That party, or whatever the fuck he’s doing.” He waves the butter knife in little circles and makes a face. Jonghyun squints at him, very confused, until he remembers--right, the thing. Some kind of midwinter aesthetic get together or some bullshit. He can never keep track. There’s always something going on with him. He thinks Kibum just likes throwing parties.

“That’s at like, noon, though,” he says. “It’s not even ten. We can go to the mall, grab a toaster, and be back in time to get there.” Probably. Last time they were in the mall they did spend an hour and thirty dollars trying to beat that one shooting game in the arcade. Taemin gives him this look, one that says “probably” in a much snootier way than his own mind just did. Maybe he’s remembering how they also just sit in the darkness of Hollister for half an hour every time they pass by it. In their defense, the chairs there are comfortable as fuck. Taemin turns back to his toast and Jonghyun shuffles his newspaper.

“Come on, we were only gonna make an abeerance anyway,” he says. “Who cares if we’re a little bit late too?”

“A what?” Taemin picks up his toast and sits down across from Jonghyun with it, a confused frown on his lips this time. Jonghyun grins. He’s been waiting to use that word.

“An abeerance,” he repeats. “You know, when you show up at a party for just enough time to have one beer before you leave again.” He wiggles his eyebrows; Taemin giggles into a real laugh, one where he has to lean back in his chair and cover his mouth. Jonghyun cocks a brow. He wasn’t even trying to be that funny. Taemin recovers quickly enough, slouching back forward and shaking his head.

“That is a great word and we need to use it more often,” he grins. Jonghyun nods in agreement. It’s what they do pretty much every time they go to one of Kibum’s parties. He’s a good friend and all, but there’s only so much of his friends that they can take. “We’ll go to the mall in a few, then, I guess,” Taemin continues with a shrug. Jonghyun smiles, pleased. That sure didn’t take a lot of convincing. Wiggling in his chair to get more comfortable, he looks back at his newspaper happily, trying to find what comic he was on before Taemin distracted him, when Taemin distracts him again.

“Do you want this one?” Jonghyun looks up a second time to see Taemin offering him one of his pieces of toast with a grimace and a sigh. He snorts. It’s the one that’s almost burned in the center and still white around the edges. Taemin’s holding the corner of it between two fingertips like he thinks it’ll contaminate him.

“Why do I get the worse one?” he asks, even as he reaches across the table and takes it. Toast is toast. He kind of likes the burnt taste anyway. Taemin takes advantage of the fact that his hand is already over on Jonghyun’s side of the table to pick up his coffee mug and have a sip for himself. He makes a face at it as soon as he swallows and Jonghyun snorts again. He thinks he’s about four sugar cubes short of what Taemin usually has.

“Just think of how much bad toast you won’t get when we get a new toaster,” he says when he puts the mug back down.


End file.
